User blog:Jade-the-Tiger/INKTOBER! Ever After High Style
First off, I can't believe it's October already, and secondly, when I saw that an Ever After High prompt list had been posted by Aquamarinesandopals for Inktober, I knew I just had to do it. I've never done an Inktober challenge before, but I'm sure going to give it my best shot. (I've also never drawn anything with ink before, so this will probably turn out to be a month-long mess, but we'll see!) Here's Spades' blog right here so you can check out the challenge for yourself! http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Aquamarinesandopals/EAH_Inktober_2017_Prompts The Challenge #Once upon a time 9. Desire 17. Restart 25. Charming #Royal 10 Crown. 18. Time 26. Wish #Rebel 11, Nursery Rhyme 19. Curses 27. Mirror #Neutral 12. Fairytale 20. Powerful 28. Storybook #Roybel 13. Ballet 21. Ignite 29. Destiny #Wonder 14. Key 22. School Spirit 30. Rewrite #Slippers 15. True Love's Kiss 23. Fairest 31. Happily Ever After #Legacy 16. Flowers 24. Magic Drawings Fay's Inktober 1-Once Upon a Time.jpg|Day 1- Once Upon a Time --Because I take everything too literally. Fay's Inktober 2-Royal.jpg|Day 2- Royal. A royal portrait of Queen Fay. (Based on a portrait of Marie-Antoinette) Fay's Inktober 3-Rebel.jpg|Day 3- Rebel. Fay with her story's villain and rebel bestie, Fée Nobel Fay's Inktober 4-Neutral.jpg|Day 4- Neutral. Fay with her bestie and big-brother figure, Scythe (and Fay's only neutrally-aligned friend.) I thought Fay's wave 2 outfit looked a bit more practical for sword practice. Fay's Inktober 5-Roybel.jpg|Day 5- Roybel: Fay is being introduced to her roommate's (Destiny Claus's) gf, the amazing (and roybel-aligned) Scarlet Anne d'Herblay Fay's Inktober 6-Wonder.png|Day 6- Wonder: Fay in Wonderland Fay's Inktober 7-Slipper.jpg|Day 7-Slipper: Fay trying on shoes at The Glass Slipper shoe store. Fay's Inktober 8-Legacy.jpg|Day 8-Legacy: Fay on Legacy Day Fay's Inktober 9-Desire.jpg|Day 9-Desire: Fay writing her deepest desires and secrets in her diary Fay's Inktober 10-Crown.jpg|Day 10-Crown: Fay trying on her mother's crown. Fay's Inktober 11-Nursery Rhyme.jpg|Day 11-Nursery Rhyme: Fay as a little girl. Fay's Inktober 12-Fairytale.jpg|Day 12-Fairytale: The scene in Fairer-than-a-Fairy where Fay is talking to the Rainbow Prince through a rainbow created in the garden fountain. Here's what Fay's captive princess outfit looks like, I suppose. Fay's Inktober 13-Ballet.jpg|Day 13-Ballet: Fay stretching before she "attempts" to dance ballet. Fay's Inktober 14-Key.jpg|Day 14-Key: Fay opening a mysterious old door.... Fay's Inktoober 15-True Love's Kiss.jpg|Day 15-True Love's Kiss: Fay giving Airmé Arc-en-ciel a kiss when she rescues him at the end of their story. Fay's Inktober 16-Flowers.jpg|Day 16-Flowers: Fay made flower crowns for herself and Airmé (he's such a good boy for putting up with her.) Fay's Inktober 17-Restart.jpg|Fay with her fellow "Fairer-than-a-fairy" story members, Airmé Arc-en-ciel, Fée Nobel, and her cousin Desiree Beau. Fay's Inktober 18-Time.jpg|Day 18-Time: In which Fay needs a time traveling Delorean to be on time for anything. Where she's going, she doesn't need roads. Fay's Inktober 19-Curses.jpg|Day 19-Curses: Fay forced to keep a fire burning continuously during the captivity part of her destiny. Fay's Inktober 20-Powerful.jpg|Day 20-Powerful: Fay climbing the giant chain to the silver castle of the rainbow kingdom, on her way to save her prince. Fay's Inktober 21-Ignite.jpg|Day 21-Ignite (the spark of love.) Fay and Airmé's first meeting--running into each other in the hallway. Fay's Inktober 22-School Spirit.jpg|Day 22-School Spirit: Fay cheering at a school event wearing her School Spirit outfit. Fay's Inktober 23-Fairest.jpg|Day 23-Fairest: Fairest on Ice Destiny Claus trying to teach Fay how to skate. Fay's Inktober 24-Magic.jpg|Day 24-Magic: Fay using her magical abilities to create rainbows. Fay's Inktober 25-Charming.jpg|Day 25-Charming: Fay dancing with her Prince Charming, Airmé Fay's Inktober 26-Wish.jpg|Day 26-Wish: Fay throwing a coin into a wishing well. Fay's Inktober 27-Mirror.jpg|Day 27-Mirror: Fay sitting at her vanity making herself look pretty. Fay's Inktober 28-Storybook.jpg|Day 28-Storybook: Fay reading "Fairer-than-a-fairy" to her daughters Ciel and Fontaine Fay's Inktober 29-Destiny.jpg|Day 29-Destiny: Just Destiny Claus ruining Halloween Fay's Inktober 30-Rewrite.jpg|Day 30-Rewrite: A story role reversal with Fay as the evil fairy and Fée Nobel as Fairer-than-a-fairy 812DC271-2910-458F-992E-E1B10AAF51A0.jpeg|Day 31-Happily Ever After: Fay and Airmé at the end of the story, getting married! 5AE06968-3FAC-459A-93F6-65F67C9C1545.jpeg|Bonus Inktober: Fay and Destiny dressed ad Batgirl and Supergirl for Halloween Category:Blog posts